Semiconductor integrated circuit devices (IC chips) used in such as microprocessors and chip sets of computers in recent years tend to be characterized by increasingly higher speed and higher functions, and the number of terminals tends to increase and the pitch between the terminals tends to become narrower correspondingly. Generally, a multiplicity of terminals are densely arranged in array form on the bottom surface of the IC chip, and such terminal groups are connected to terminal groups on the motherboard side in flip chip form. However, since there is a large difference in the terminal pitch between the terminal groups on the IC chip side and the terminal groups on the motherboard side, it is difficult to directly connect the IC chip onto the motherboard. For this reason, a technique is generally adopted in which a package having the IC chip mounted on a wiring board for IC chip mounting is fabricated, and the package is mounted on a motherboard.
Conventionally, there have been increasing demands for more compact-sized, multifunctional, and low-cost products with respect to packages of this type. Accordingly, as the wiring board for IC chip mounting which constitutes the package, those have hitherto been proposed in which a ceramic capacitor in the form of a chip is embedded in a core board formed of such as a polymeric material to form a core portion, and buildup layers are respectively formed on the obverse surface and the reverse surface of the core portion (e.g., refer to JP-A-2005-39243). The advantage of this configuration lies in that since the capacitor which has hitherto been surface-mounted on a package is incorporated, the degree of freedom of the surface of the core portion can be enhanced, and the wiring board for IC chip mounting can be made compact by reducing a vacant space. An additional advantage lies in that the wiring board for IC chip mounting can be made multifunctional by surface-mounting other electronic parts such as inductors and resistors in the vacant space. As a specific example of a multifunctional package, it is possible to cite, for example, one which has the function of effecting the transmission and reception of data between or among a plurality of IC chips by wireless communication. To realize the package of this type, it is necessary to configure circuits (e.g., a tuning circuit) necessary for wireless communication on the package by using a plurality of electronic parts. As a background art, JP-A-2002-43754 is also known.